A walk in the rain
by water wolf 100
Summary: some cruel words from Patricia one morning hit Nina pretty hard. She goes out and ends up sitting pouring rain. Who will be the one to bring her back? Fabian of course! One shot. Fluff. FabianxNina friendship


**Ok so here's my first attempt at a House of Anubis fic. Since only 5 episodes have comne out so far I hope I was able to capture the characters well enough for the story with what little information I have to go on. I really hope to see the fanbase for this grow so if you like to read HoA stories I recommend trying to write one. It's a great show to write for because of how many unanswered question there are so far-you basically can write your theories and what you think/want to happen in the show. In this story there is some NinaxFabian-let's see is it called Nabian or Fabina or something else? I don't know but whatever it's called there's some of it here. Not a lot mainly becasue the full relationship hasn't been developed yet. Those two better get together quickly soon because I can't stand all the fluff they have going on-it's forcing me to write fluff for it! Dang it Nick give me something to work with here! OK enough ramblings. I don't own House of Anubis or any related characters. I'm not nearly creative enough to come up with something as amazing as this show. And if you haven't seen all the episodes out yet-get off FanFiction and go watch them! Ok that's all for now.**

* * *

A Walk in the Rain

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Anubis House. Amber and Mick were talking about a fashion magazine; Mara was looking over some physics notes; Jerome and Alfie were stuffing their faces full of Trudy's hash browns and Patricia was in a foul mood. "Will you two stop eating like pigs?" she snapped irritably. Jerome rolled his eyes and took another big bite of hash browns, chewing loudly.  
"One of these days you're going to choke. I hope you know that," Mara scolded from her spot on the couch. "Hey Patricia, you wouldn't happen to have a highlighter in your bag would you? Mine just ran out."

Patricia nodded, opened her bag and started rummaging through various books, papers and folders. "That's odd; I had one in here yesterday. It's gone. Where did it go?" Patricia started taking things out of her bag and placing them on the table. Mara laughed softly and went back to reviewing her notes. Just as Patricia finished emptying her bag Nina and Fabian walked into the living room. "Where is it Nina?" Patricia snapped.

"Can't you ever give me a simple greeting? Like good morning or how are you?" Nina said back as she grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. She and Fabian both noticed Alfie and Jerome still eating and shook their heads. "What are you looking for?"

"My highlighter. Did you take it out of my bag?" Patricia accused. Everyone in the room was now looking back and forth between Nina and Patricia. This conversation was about to take a bad turn very fast. "It was in my bag yesterday but now it's gone. You would have had plenty of time to take it. So why don't you admit to taking it and give it back to me."

"Patricia, why don't you actually get some proof before you go around accusing people of taking things? I know you don't like Nina but accusing her of taking stuff from your bag is just plain stupid and childish," Fabian defended. Nina opened her mouth to say something but then shook her head and went to sit down across from Amber and Mick. Fabian sat down next to her and began thumbing through a newspaper on the coffee table.

Patricia threw all her stuff back in her bag and with a huff started to walk out of the room. Right before she walked though the doorway she stopped and turned back to Nina and asked, "Nina I'm wondering something. Did you come by your spinelessness on your own or was it something you learned from your Gran?" The room fell completely silent; fourteen eyes were all staring at Patricia. Nina had stood up and looked at Patricia with pure hurt all over her face.

"That was a cheap shot Patricia. You didn't have to go that far," Mara said slowly.

"Mara's right. That was cruel, even for you," Mick agreed. Patricia shrugged and sauntered out of the room. Fabian stood and reached out to put a comforting hand on Nina's shoulder.

"Umm I think I'm going to go for a walk," Nina said softly. She briskly walked out of the room and a moment later the front door slammed shut. Everyone stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Amber stood up and said, "I'm going to go talk to Patricia." She ran up the steps with Mick and Mara at her heels. Alfie and Jerome had finally finished eating and leaned back in their chairs happily.

"I think I'm going to go find Nina and make sure she's all right," Fabian said.

"Bad idea mate," Jerome called from his chair. "She's a girl. When girls are upset they like to be alone. Let her calm down a bit and she'll come back on her own. Fabian nodded slowly trying to make sense of Jerome's logic. With a small shrug Fabian walked out of the living room and headed towards his room.

As he walked down the hall Fabian glanced out the window and saw the growing storm clouds in the distance. "I hope Nina gets back before a storm hits," he muttered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the other side of the school grounds Nina was trudging through a large pile of fall leaves. It was almost the end of November and the leaves were all raining down in sheets of red, brown, green and golden yellow. Fall was always Nina's favorite season because she loved all the changing colors. In England fall was just as beautiful, if not more so. The only thing that she hadn't expected was how much cooler it was compared to America.

With a slight shiver Nina continued to walk across the grounds. "I don't get it. Why does Patricia hate me? What did I ever do to her? And why does she have to bring Gran into this?" Nina asked herself. The sound of distant thunder called in the distance and Nina looked up at the sky. "Looks like a storm. I should get back but I don't want to see Patricia right now," Nina thought. She shrugged at decided to sit on a low stone wall near the library.

She watched as other students and teachers went about their day. A lot of students headed into and out of the library, clutching piles of books in their arms. Soon watching people walk by got boring and Nina began daydreaming. She started thinking about her hometown and what it would look like right now, with all the changing leaves. She would always go on walks with her Gran and look at the leaves.

As Nina thought about her Gran she began to feel really homesick. It had been weeks since she had spoken to her Gran and Nina missed her terribly; her smile, her laugh, her voice, her words of encouragement, Nina missed everything about her. Patricia had gone too far with that horrible comment about her Gran. There was no way Nina could ever consider her to be spineless. In fact her Gran was as far from it as a person could get.

The more Nina thought about her Gran, the worse she felt. It wasn't like Nina to feel homesick but today was just one of those days where she wanted to be at home where everything made sense to her. Nina felt water on her face and lifted her hand to her cheek. It wasn't tears, it was rain. A slow drizzle had started and people were starting to run into the nearest building. Instead of jumping up and running back to the house; Nina tilted her back and let the water hit her face. Rain always managed to calm Nina but in this case it was the perfect cover to hide her stray tears.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is Nina back yet?" Fabian asked as he walked into the living room. Mara and Amber, who were both sitting at the table reading, shook their heads. Fabian glanced out the window again. What had started out as a light drizzle had evolved into a full out downpour.

A loud crash next to Fabian made him jump in surprise. Right next to him was a shattered lamp and on the floor beside it was a soccer ball. "Sorry mate," Mick called. "Ball got away from me."

"It's all right," Fabian muttered. He looked back out the window and quickly said, "I'll be back in a bit." He jogged out of the living room and down to his room. After digging in the bottom of the closet he finally found his umbrella. He started to head out of the house and as he rounded the corner he bumped into Patricia.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"To find Nina. She still hasn't come back yet and it's probably because she doesn't want to see you," Fabian snapped back. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. When she was gone Fabian popped open the umbrella and stepped outside into the pouring rain.

It was pretty easy to look for Nina. The grounds were practically deserted. After a few minutes of looking, Fabian finally spotted someone sitting on the wall by the library. He knew it was Nina because of the long curly hair. "Nina!" Fabian yelled. He jogged over to her but for some reason she didn't notice him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she seemed to be deep in thought. Fabian snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she blinked rapidly.

"Fabian? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Looking for you of course. You've been gone for a while. Plus with this rain I figured I bring you an umbrella." He tilted the burgundy umbrella towards her more and smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to get over what Patricia said at breakfast."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess what she said made me think about my Gran some more. And it made me a little homesick." Nina looked down at her shoes and sighed softly. Fabian sat down next to her and gave her a comforting half-hug.

"I doubt this will be much help to you but you really shouldn't take any notice to Patricia. When she's upset about something she lashes out at innocent people. For some reason, you seen to be a favorite target of hers. She can say some really hurtful things but deep down I don't think she really means them. She's just too proud to apologize for her quick tongue," Fabian said.

"Most of the time I don't care. But when she brings my Gran into it, it really hurts. My Gran is the most important person in my life and I hate to hear people talk poorly of her because she's such an amazing person. She was the one who encouraged me into coming here in the first place."

A sudden bang of thunder interrupted what Fabian was about to say next. "Hey we better head back. You've been sitting out in the pouring rain. You don't want to catch a cold do you?" Nina smiled and shook her head. Fabian jumped off of the wall and extended his hand out to Nina. When she took it he frowned slightly then handed her the umbrella.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked. She watched with a puzzled look as Fabian shook out of his jacket and draped it over Nina's shoulders. He then took the umbrella back and held it over them.

"Your skin, it was practically ice cold. You must be freezing, sitting out here in the rain for so long wearing only your jumper." Now that he had mentioned it, Nina was feeling pretty cold. Her clothes were completely soaked and her hair was plastered to her face in long, wet strands. Fabian gently tugged her wrist and the two of them made their way back to Anubis House.

As they reached the front door Nina stopped and softly said, "Thanks." Fabian grinned and pushed open the door. Fabian shook out the umbrella and Nina tried to wring out a bit of her hair right before they stepped inside.

"Oh Sweetie there you are!" Trudy exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "I've been looking all over for you." She briskly walked down the steps and looked at Nina from head to toe. "Love you're soaked to the bone. Go upstairs right now and put on some dry clothes. Fabian, sweetie, why don't you do the same? You two will catch your deaths out there." Nina didn't need to be told twice. With one last small smile at Fabian she ran up the steps and opened the door to her room.

"Patricia!" Nina exclaimed when she saw her roommate sitting there. Patricia looked up and her mouth formed a small O.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Nina pointed out the window at the pouring rain and began digging through her drawers for something warm to put on. She still felt cold and she couldn't wait to put on something nice and warm. Not to mention dry. She headed into the bathroom where she put on a new sweater and skirt. After a lot of brushing she managed to get the wet tangles out of her hair and pull it back into a ponytail.

Patricia was still in their room when she got back. "Nina. I-I wanted to apologize. For this morning. It was wrong of me to insult your Gran like that and I'm also sorry I accused you of stealing. I found my highlighter on my desk a little while ago." Patricia looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Can we put this whole thing behind us now? The whole you hating me and making my life miserable thing I mean," Nina asked hopefully.

"Don't count of it." Patricia smirked and walked out of the room. Nina rolled her eyes as she put her wet clothes in the hamper. Patricia would never change but at least this time she apologized. Somewhere downstairs Nina heard a phone ring as she opened her door to walk out. When she reached the bottom of the steps Trudy ushered her over to the phone.

"Here she is right now. You have a call Sweetie," Trudy whispered as she handed her the phone. Nina took the phone and sat down in the old armchair.

"Hello?" Nina's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard her Gran's voice on the other end of the line, "Gran it's so great to hear your voice!" Nina spoke to her for a long time and reluctantly had to hang up when Trudy called everyone for supper. "I'll call you soon Gran. I still have a lot to tell you. I love you." Nina hung up the phone and headed into the dining room and sat down next to Fabian.

The entire meal Patricia didn't make a mean comment towards Nina and that made it the best meal Nina had ever had. Well other than the fact that Alfie and Jerome got into another food fight during dessert and she got a face full of apple pie. As Victor screamed at the two of them for being 'horrible, disgraceful vermin' Fabian helped Nina get bits of pie out of her hair. Mara and Patricia were cleaning food from the table and off of the carpet and Mick and Amber had miraculously vanished from the room. Even though this was all pure insanity to Nina, it was strangely comforting. For some reason, a reason beyond her wildest dreams, she felt more at home in this one moment than she had since she came to England.

* * *

**I hope you liked my first HoA story! Now if you would be so kind as to hit that little button that says review and tell me your thoughts! Oh and if you're a huge fan of HoA like me PM and so we can swap theories. I'd love to hear what you all think. That's all for now. Peace out.**

**~Water Wolf**


End file.
